Guizin Osman
Guizin Osman was the long-suffering Turkish wife of gambler Mehmet Osman, with whom she had three children with: Emine, Murat and Rayif Osman. Her relationship with her brother-in-law's wife, Sue Osman, was often strong due to the pair having to put up with their husbands constant gambling. Guizin's marriage with Mehmet was not straightforward. She walked out on him in 1987, taking their kids with her, because he had gambled away the mortgage money on their house, although by the end of the year she was back with him and their marriage began to flourish once again. However, on New Year's Eve, she discovered that her unfaithful husband had tried to sleep with local resident Donna Ludlow, causing further ructions. Guizin quickly forgave Mehmet though, for the sake of their family. In 1988, Guizin and Sue struck up a partnership, dissatisfied with the way their husbands were running the café . They manipulated their husbands into giving them an equal share of the business. In 1989, Guizin ended her marriage with Mehmet when she discovered that he had kissed Sue, despite it being Sue who instigated the kiss because her husband had cheated on her with Donna. Biography 1985-1989: Marriage to Mehmet Osman Guizin's marriage to Ali Osman's brother, Mehmet Osman, was far from smooth. She first arrived in Albert Square in 1985 to inform her brother-in-law's wife, Sue Osman, of their husbands continued gambling habits. Then, in 1986, Guizin discovered that her husband had been flirting with Mary Smith. She was okay with this though, as what Mehmet was doing was commonly accepted in the Turkish community. By 1987, Guizin had walked out on Mehmet, as he had gambled away the mortgage money on their house. She was insistent she would never talk to Mehmet again. However, when their daughter, Emine Osman, was seriously injured playing with fireworks in November 1987, they reunited. Their marriage began to flourish thereafter, although it soon hit the rocks again on New Year's Eve 1987, when Guizin learnt that her unfaithful husband had tried to sleep with local resident Donna Ludlow. She quickly forgave her cheating husband though, for the sake of the family. In 1988, Sue had her second child, Little Ali Osman. She took time out of work from running the local café in order to focus her attention on her newborn. This left Guizin to almost single-handedly run the café. In July 1988, Guizin and Sue both became dissatisfied with how their husbands were managing the café. They teamed up and successfully manipulated the men into giving them equal shares of the business. By the end of 1988, Guizin grew tired of constantly overworking herself at the café, and decided to start distancing herself from it. Her marriage to Mehmet completely disintegrated in March 1989 when she learnt that Mehmet had kissed Sue, unaware that the situation was not as simple as it first appeared. Sue had learnt that Ali had cheated on her with Donna, and in an attempt to get back at him, she kissed Mehmet. Guizin bit Mehmet and then kneed him in the groin upon learning of his infidelity with her sister-in-law. She then moved abroad with her children to start a new life. Other information *In Guizin's final episode, Mehmet Osman told her that she had their "five children" to look after. This contradicted all previous episodes which includes, and makes reference to, their three children: Emine, Murat and Rayif Osman. First and last lines "Sue." (First line) --- "Don't you darling me! There are some things that you can never forgive and this is one of them. I've been to hell and back with you, but no more. Yeah go on, take a good look, because this is the last time you're ever gonna see me, or the kids, again." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:1985 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:Osman family Category:EastEnders characters Category:Bridge Street Café staff Category:Residents of 47B Albert Square